1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to resynchronizing timing sync pulses in a synchronizing RF system, and more particularly pertains to resynchronizing timing sync pulses in synchronizing battery powered RF receivers that are operated in synchronized periods to extend the battery lifetime, particularly those operating in bands wherein the transmitter duty cycle is restricted.
The present invention preferably provides a firmware solution to resynchronizing timing sync pulses in a synchronizing RF system that simply requires the receiving device to accurately time a number of consecutive synchronization pulses in order to more accurately determine when the receiving device should come out of a sleep mode.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The technique of transmitting periodic data messages and periodically waking a battery powered receiver to receive the periodic data messages is generally known in the art, and is used in RF communication systems, wherein a battery or line powered transmitter transmits periodic messages to a battery powered receiver to extend the battery life in the receiver.